Ultraman Reuz: Episode 8
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Stolen Hope Keychain Doll use: *Ultraman Reuz *Gazort Prologue Many people was busy buying tickets to see Japan Soccer Under-18 will face off againts their old enemy England Soccer Under-18. Haruto and Marina enter the stadium after buying their tickets with Haruto spend his money, his part time job money on Marina and his ticket's. Both of them sit on the middle sit of the stadium, the stadium acctually is not big like the famous Old Trafford, it's a high school football stadium only. "Why didn't you invite Gaku and Daiki or Mai to come...?" ask Marina "Erm..." Haruto tried remember the flashback when he ask Gaku first. "Hey, Gaku-san, there's a football match at the Kawasaka Stadium, you wan't to come...?" ask Haruto "You know i can't go because i have a date..." replied Gaku "Right..." Another flashback when Haruto want to invite Mai on the school. "Mai-chan, do you want to come to the stadium with Marina and the others to watch football match...?" ask Haruto again "I'm sorry Haruto-kun, i'm busy with my biology class homework..." "Okay.." Haruto gave a sad look. Daiki is his last hope to invite him. "Hey, Daiki-san do you wan...." before Haruto continue his word, Daiki already know his purpose. "You want to invite me to be at the stadium huh?" "Yeah!" replied Haruto "Sorry, i'm not in mode..you know Jean-bot having a serious injuries, i need to fix him up" Haruto silent his phone and after that he called Marina is his last hope. The flashback end. "Owh, so that's what happen..." "The game is about to start..." "Prttttttt!" the witsle sound from the Refree of the match. Opening In the modern day, the keychain doll who have the same exist as the Spark Doll appeared falling like a meteor shower. Now, the only hope lies on a young man to freed them from the curse. Opening : Life Is Showtime Battle Theme : W-B-X Double Boild Extreme Chapter 1 The players of the game start to run to grab the ball, there are eleven player in one theme. They play as hard as the can to win for Japan, although England never really had a great soccer skill than Japan had but the have win the Champion League once over Japan team. "Wow, their so good at playing soccer..." said Marina "They are good, they are the Japanese great Young Player of all..." replied back Haruto seems that his face turn to upsed look, Marina sees his face with full of not understanding his feeling. One of the player who has brown hair, wearing Red jersey and shorts whom Haruto sees from the fans sitting place, the player brougth the ball easily, the england defender haven't even tackle him yet, he's fast running and kick the ball using his leg strength to the net, the goalkeeper can't stop the speed of the ball like Cheetah. "Goaalll!!" shouted the fans "Prrttttttt!" sound of the goal wistle by the refree for Under-18 japan team. "He did score..." "What...?" ask Marina "Uh, it's nonthing..." "You seems unhappy..." "What? I'm happy that japan team lead the scoring board..hehe" Haruto smile to Marina, a fake smile. The Japan team keep attacking, the striker whom that who has brown hair again solo the ball and kick it again but the ball spin like it didn't stop and he score again. "Prittttttt!!!" the wistle again. The Japan team won the friendly game with 2-0 over England, after the match both of the team shake hand as a friendly handshake so that they won't make any enemies or unware action. One of the player look up to Haruto, he stare with angry look and he took off away withouth looking to his former teamates and his current teammates. "Oi! Haruto-sann..!" shouted from the voice whom Haruto knew that the voice of his former teammates, Tochiro "Uh...?" "Haruto-san...you remember me right?" "You old pal...?" ask Tochiro "Tochiro Kawasuka-san!" Haruto greet his old friend at the stadium with happy look. "It's been a year right..." "Yeah..." "So, this is your girlfriend...?" "Erm, acctually she's my friend..." "Owh, meet my girlfriend...Maria-chan..." "Hai, my name is Marina Okuzawa...you must be Haruto Shuuya" "Yeah, and this is Marina Suzuki..." "Hai" Marina greet Maria "Hehe..it's like a family reunion..." said Tochiro "Tochiro-san...hows he doing right now...?" "You mean..." Haruto gave a sad look over Tochiro, that he wouldn't want Marina and Maria to know his feeling right now. Chapter 2 Tochiro brough Haruto and Marina to his appartment not far from the stadium, he's now live with his girlfriend that they will marrier after Tochiro finish his selection for Japan Football Under-18 players. Marina look at Tochiro memorible trophies and medals that he won when he was little, his parents was proud of him even his girlfriend. With a little sad look by Haruto when seeing the photos, Tochiro when look up to him, he know's how Haruto feels when he accidently done it in the past. "Haruto-san...just let it be off...you still have your precious memory..." said Tochiro "Maybe i had...but still i can't make up for my past sins to my teamates..." "Ahh, don't worry about that...forget the past that already happen" replied back Tochiro "Yeah, Thanks Tochiro-san..." "Haha, why so sudden....you are my best friend...Haruto-san" Tochiro smile at Haruto, he replied his smile back. "Erm, Haruto-kun...it's getting night now, let's go home..." "Yeah" "Haruto-kun..." Tochiro calling Haruto "Huh...?" "He did said...he will get revenge on you anytime...be careful" "I will...Thanks, Tochiro-san" Haruto gave a wave of his hand to Tochiro and his girlfriend as they return to Touzen city back, riding Haruto motorcycle. While they were riding on the road, non of the cars or other transportation even Heavy bus drive on the silent road, Marina start to get creep out and hugging Haruto waist. "Haru-kun...i'm scare, what if your friend really did want to make revenge on you...?" ask Marina "I will be your last hope..." replied Haruto Soon, a dark ball appeared flying from the sky toward Haruto direction, he quickly avoid it, but he loose control of his bike and fall down on the park with Marina. "Haru...t..o..." Haruto turn back to see Marina leg bleeding because of their falling before. "Marina-chan!" he lift Marina and carried her from his back to find a safest place. But a giant monster being appeared, his body are white inside, black purple outside and his stomach have six eye's. "Monster!" "Someone might Dark Live while we were riding..." Chapter 3 Haruto watch carefully to see the host of the monster inside, but he can't see clearly something have blocking his view from the inside. He only see someone wearing a jersey whom he know that the jersey is familiar to him and holding a Dark Dummy Spark on his left hand, he couldn't see the user identity or face, but he got a clue that the user use Left hand. While Marina is running and hide behind the tree, while looking to Haruto. "Haruto-kun...why haven't you transform...?" ask Marina "Because...i have a feeling that my fight isn't begin yet..." Suddenly, a laser bullet hit the monster insistently while transforming into a giant robot gizmo Jean-Bot. "Daiki-san...!" shouted Haruto "Yo, it's been a while right now... i know there's a monster rampaging here..." "We leave the rest to you..." "No problem..." Jean-Bot shot tons of missels toward the monster with six eye on his stomach, while he start to fly to the sky and shot multiple fireballs in 180 degree postion, Jean-Bot fly using his booster on his leg, while summoning the Battle Axe, but earlier the monster hit Jean-Bot, he was sent down falling like a meteoroite "Ah, man!" "I just clean that scar back...now it scratch..!!" Daiki gone very angry toward the monster. "Hehehehehehe..." the monster gigle. He disappeared like shadow, leaving Haruto, Marina and Jean-Bot on the forest. "Let's go home..." said Haruto "Why you look so sad..." "It's nonthing..." Haruto drive his motorcycle while Marina sit on the back thinking why Haruto look so sad, in the football match he is happy. "What ever it is, i wan't to invstigate what bothering Haruto right now..." said Marian in her heart. Behind the tree where they all passes, a teenage boy about Haruto age who wear Japanese Under-18 football team holding a Dark Dummy Spark before. "Hurm! Shuuya Haruto..." "It's been two years now, since the accident happen, but you leave the team and never been apologies to me tough we are teamates before..." he look at the spark, giggling something. "I will broke your arm...thats what i will do" "Hahahahaha!" he laugh. "Hahahaahah!" he laugh again. Chapter 4 The next day, Marina brought Mai and Gaku to Tochiro house, they want to know something about Haruto since Tochiro is Haruto bestfriend and longer than either of them. Marina press the bell for Tochiro bell appartment room, Tochiro open the door seeing Haruto's friend. Tochiro wearing his favourite jersey, the Manchester United jersey for 2014. "Oh, you guys must be Haruto-san friend's right...?" ask Tochiro "Yeah" "What bring you here...?" "Acctually, i have a request that we want to know about Haruto past life, you know about him right...?" ask Marina "Yeah, and i will have everything you need to know....Haruto been keeping secret for a long time now" "He did..." "When we was 16 years old, there's an international game that they selected Japan to be the host of the football game..." "Haruto, i and one of Haruto friend name Tsugumu Hikari, he is the legend striker who it called the "Ace Burning Striker", Haruto plays as the Goalkeeper for Japan under-18 selection, and he and i have been selected. "Also, there's a selection for Tsugumu and another guy from Tokyo to be the striker for the team, but Haruto was pick to play by the Tokyo boy side rather than Tsugumu, he couldn't do anything beyond obey the coach idea. "Then what happen..." "Tsugumu almost beat the Tokyo boy, but Haruto make a accident happen, he accidently takling Tsugumu knee, he fall down rolling, causing his knee and ligmen injured for almost a year, Tsugumu was very mad and Haruto have to do what he must do. "What did he do..." during flashback on Tochiro mind. "Haruto-san!" Tochiro calling Haruto on the tunnel of the football stadium. "Where are you going...?" "To make up my sins, i can't loose someone anymore...i was stupid to let people like that.." "I quite the team, even everyone will forget about me..." Haruto leave the tunnel to the outside world, return back to England and never return until now. "Wow! Haruto was a soccer player before....? He so cool!" said Mai "But it must be painful to him to keep the painful feeling in his heart..." said Gaku "He will overcome it, i just had to belive him..." Marina soon spotted Haruto outside, she knew he would come and follow her when ever she is. Chapter 5 Taro soon appeared in Haruto's room, he spotted that someone is going to rampage the city, but Haruto is nowhere is to seen. He teleport back to the school, he soon spy on a conversation with Principal Tojo, and the oneof the person that appeared on the field yesterday where all of them meet. "Good Evening, Mr. Hibiki..." said Principal Tojo "I want to know, who's the boy that always appeared with my daughter...?" ask the man "You mean she...?" "Yes.." "Huhuhm...she would be fine in this school...as long that we must kill the boy first" "You got that thing right...? "As like i want..." "Impossible...Dark Dummy Spark...?!" wispering Taro quitely "This man work with Principal Tojo to gained the Dark Dummy Spark...what is he...?" "One of that boy friend Tsugumu Hikari have manage or closely kill Haruto Shuuya...that's the boy i want to kill first...to obtained what inside my daughter...." "That's we must wait until the master return...then we have the "Final Arc Of War" (See after the final episode, where Reuz and Haruto return with Jean-Bot in a Battle War called Final Arc Of War to battle all the Mystery Heartless and Nobody using the newest item Ultra Lockseed) "Final Arc...?" ask Taro "This is getting weird and tough for Haruto to face...even Hikaru didn't face like this adventure..." "Why Haruto...?" "As you can see, we have a spy here...Ultraman Taro" "Nani...!!?" Taro couldn't belived they known he is here. He quickly teleport himself to escape. "Let him go, he is useless like before..stuck in a keychain Doll form and couldn't Ultra Live..." said Hibiki "This evening, there will be a show...called "Ultraman Reuz vs Gazort at Kobe" Hahahahaha..." "Hahahaha" Both of them laugh and laugh like evil being. "How did they know i was here...?" ask Taro standing like a doll on the bench "Oh, Taro-san...!" shouted Marina "Marina-chan...what are you doing here...?" "I was looking for Haruto...but he was standing on the gate but when i go out, he disappeared to nowhere. "Perhaps, you must look at his favourite toy-shop called ""ToY_SupaShop"...i know he be thre..." "Thanks Taro-san..let's go" "Yes" Chapter 6 Haruto was really at his favourite Toy-shop, he were having a conversation with Tuskasa while Gramps Shogi was away to buy something useful to reapair back the loose pipe. Haruto and Tsukasa drink two glasses of Orange juice, they were frustrated, Japan Natianoal Team lost to South African with the score mark 3-2, Tsukasa always dream to watch Japan lead the way to the Semi-Final of the World Cup but that just a poor dream. "Tsukasa-san, relax...there's always next time" "World Cup only appeared four years each...Japan is not ready for that yet..." "The Under-18 Japan team still there...they can make way to the World Cup Under-18" said Haruto "Really..?" "Yes..." The door suddenly oppened, the bell ring's, Marina and Taro on the pocket of Marina dress appeared. "Marina-chan...Taro-san...?" "What are you both doing here...?" ask Haruto "Haruto, Tsugumu...he will destroy Kobe on 6.00 p.m if you don't go now..." replied back Marina "Tsukasa you have that doll right...?" "Here, this is my invention to Marina, the Prototype of Reuz Spark which it is blue translucent type and Red King keychain doll, one of the famous monster in Ultraman Franchise. Marina take the blue spark and th doll and went out to somewhere, Haruto tried to reach her but she wouldn't guess that she want to become like Haruto. "I know she would transform into Red King...that her dream's" said Haruto "What do you mean Haruto...?" ask Tsukasa and Taro "Marina said that Eleking, Gomora and Red King are cute monster's, so that's why she want to become three of them..." "Eleking?" "The eel monster.." "Right, i know that monster, he was defeated by UltraSeven once" The ground start shaking, like an earthquake. Haruto, Tsukasa and Taro went out to see that a Marina already transform into Red King, she was playing and Jumping around like a little girl. "Yeah, i was dream to become Red King..." Everyone in the city tough that the monster is destroying the city, all of them run away to save their life. Insert Song, Funny Little Fight "Marina-chan...!" shouted Haruto "Haruto-kun...look, i become Red King...yeahh!" Chapter 7 Someone was walking toward Haruto and Tsukasa path, a teenage boy with brown hair and wearing a soccer jersey. Haruto and Tsukasa followed by Tochiro who's on his way to Haruto saw Tsugumu Hikari holding a Dark Dummy Spark and monster Keychain doll. "It seems i was not alone to one on one with Haruto..." said Tsugumu "Tsugumu-san..." Tochiro "Haruto, let's settle this..." "Why...?" ask Haruto "Because the sins that you did to me..broke my leg, i will do the same thing to your girlfriend and your friend especially Tochiro..." "Nani...?" He attaches the Keychain doll to the Dark Dummy Spark. "Dark Live" the spark sound. The spiral energy of darkness appeared flow over Tsugumu, while wind blow everywhere, his hair lift. "No...!! Tsugumu...!!" shouted Tochiro "Tsugumu..!" shouted Haruto "No, he will transform into a monster, he will destroy us all...!!" replied Taro "Gazort" the spark sound the monster name and Tsugumu was suck into the darkness and transform into Gazort. "Gazort...i shouldn't know he would pick that type of monster..." "Why..Taro-san...?" "Gazort can fire tons of fireball like a shape of a football ball, i think thats why he choose Gazort" Taro explaining to Haruto. Gazort appeared infront of Marina as Red King. "Haruto-kun...what i suppose to do...?" ask Marina "Marina-chan...you must fight him, it's the only way" "O-okay...i try" "Hiarghhhhh" Marina grunts and began to strike Gazort, Red King swing his big tail toward Gazort. Even Gazort got hit by the tail, he bite Red King tail, causing Marina to shouted as her also get hurt. He bite until Red King was flashing light and disappeared in light particles. "Marina-chan...!!" Marina was safe landing down, but she has no wound on her body afterall. Gaku, Daiki and Mai soon come with Taro tried to stop Gazort. He teleport himself infront of Gazort, small vs big? "Please stop this rampage, or face the Ultra Rules about..." Taro was slept away by Gazort hand. "Huaaaaaaaaa..." Taro was sent flyng away to unknown direction. "Taro...!" shouted Mai "Haruto, it is not wrong to overcome your sins, but you will regret what will happen if you didn't stop Tsugumu know, your friend Marina would died if Gazort bite on the head..." said Tochiro "Urutoraman Reuz" "Wait...you are..." "I am Ultraman Noa, i disguise as your friend Tochiro, acctually he's now at the Sweden as a Top Midfielder there of football..." "Ultraman Noa...?" "Hehe, i will explain to you later Haruto, now you must save your friend before his heart will be full corrupted by darkness" "Got it..." Tochiro disappeared. Chapter 8 Haruto run trusting the Reuz Spark to the sky, his front hand glows the Mark Of Destiny while the face revealing Reuz face "Lock On" while the twin side open revealed Ultraman Reuz doll, he jump to the air and took the doll while everything went flashing rainbow light when he touch the doll. Ultraman Reuz rise up while spinning in twin galaxies, landding infront of Gazort who manage destroy part of the city but not all of them. Despite Gazort witnesses Reuz appearance and Tsugumu knows that was Haruto. It was sunset right now. "How good, why you didn't run to save the city, why did you run when didn't apologies to me before...?" ask Tsugumu "I said i did, but when coming to people that i want to save, i will save them...as Ultraman" "Fools, Football is everyting to me..!!!" Gazort rush toward Reuz postion "Now, it's Showtime!" Reuz also rush toward Gazort while both of them running. Reuz grab the head of Gazort, he perform an elbow strike to Gazort chin, next to the strike to his stomach using Reuz hyper kick. "Seems your injured knee are also fake right...?" ask Tsugumu "It's only the excuse for me to quit the team, i can't see my friends injured again..." replied Haruto Gazort swing his hand slaping Reuz shoulder, countinuing with a kick to his chest. Gazort jump since he can fly, he fire multiple fireballs toward Reuz. He rise up his hand performing a barrier which looks like spiral shape galaxy to counter Gazort attack. "I watch Ultraman Tiga Episode 6, it's said that this also Tiga battle Gazort as the louzy screaming pain monster..." said Taro "So, do you know his weakness...?" ask Daiki "Not likely...but there's one trick he does..." replied Taro "What...?" Reuz grabbing Gazort while throw him using Reuz force, while after performing the action he done like a Malay Silat Tradisional. Reuz landing on Gazort body again, he punch to his face, and punch, Gazort use his left leg to kick on Reuz back to throw him away. When Gazort rise up back without using his hand but telepathy, Reuz already charge his right fist to purple power. "This is the Trump Card Ability" said Haruto. Reuz punch and strike Gazort on the chest, he fall down while cyring pain, he died and his eye glows black. "He did it...?!" said Mai "That's was fast..." "No, Reuz has fallen to his trap..." said Daiki "Yeah...Reuz!" Insert Song, W-B-X Double Boild Extreme When Reuz turn back about to disappeared into Twin galaxy, Gazort eye shine yellow back and he force to stand up back. Reuz was fallen to his trap, Gazort bite Reuz left shoulder, he bite and bite until Reuz shoulder bleed light. "Huarghhh!" shouted Haruto "He's going to eat Reuz live to live...!" shout Taro "Not going to happen..." said the mysterious voice from behind. A girl wearing pink T-shirt and long trousers, Elly, former member of FEARS. "Elly-chan...!" said Gaku "Gaku-san..take this..." he throw a hand gun which belongs to FEARS member, Gaku aim to Gazort head and shoot the laser toward his head. Gazort head flash firework, meaning it hit his head. "ArghhhH!!" Tsugumu pain Reuz dodge to the right, while his right hand cover the wound of his left shoulder. Gazort stand up back, he about to shoot fireballs, Reuz fly to the sky doing the same action again his right hand covers his left shoulder wound. Chapter 9 Born Of The Sky Reuz fly around Kobe, while been chase back by Gazort. Inside, Tsugumu get really angry. Reuz fly at maximum speed, Gazort capaible enough to follow on Maximum speed, he was born to fly. "You can't run again, Haruto...!!!" The both fly round again Kobe, Marina could only watch and stare at them. They pass through buildings and more buildings, Reuz wound disappeared, he already cure his left shoulder with Healer power. "Impossible..." said Tsugumu Gazort perform more fireball agains Reuz, but they miss hitting the buildings. He attack again, but this time three of the fireball manage to hit Reuz on the back, he loose his balance on flying but regain his sense back. Reuz and Gazort are on opposite direction, they will hit each other. "Now's, the finale!" said Haruto. He cross both of his arm to a straight line, his crystal of ligt began to shine brighter green, with cyclone and wind covers his body, Gazort mouth open, charging amount of fireballs. He make a same movement as Ultraman Neos when he want to activate Magnium Ray, the wind he collect was above him. Reuz "Reuz Cyclone!" Reuz trust the wind like a ray attack toward Gazort who didn't even complete his charging, he was hit from the head. Gazort fall down to the city and explode. Leaving Tsugumu and Gazort Keychain Doll on the ground. "Yes...!" "He won..." said Mai Insert Song, Kimi Dake Wo Mamoritai (Piano Version) Haruto appeared helping Tsugumu, brough him to Mayami, Tsugumu girlfriends. It's a tradision that football players will have girlfriends or wife. Haruto hand holding Gazort doll. "I'm sorry, Haruto..." "It's okay, as long as you forget about your revenge on me..." "Heh, we always be rival in Football" "Someday" Haruto smile toward Tsugumu "Haruto" said Taro "Taro-san...?" "You manage to defeat Gazort without your colour timer blink...thats impressive" "I don't know, but i am the last hope..." replied Haruto "Yes you do..." said Taro "Heh" Both of them, Haruto and Tsugumu shake hand and the screen stop, the end of the episode. Ending Song, Something You Can Do Keychain Doll Theater Special Insert Song "Hai, the host of this episode show again is me, Ultraman Taro" said Taro "Hoi, Taro-san, i told you this show only can be host by monster...!" shouted King Goldras "An Ultra always win, you see how my student Reuz defeated Gazort...?" "That just lucky.." said Gazort "Hey, where's Dark ZagI...?" "Didn't he just blow up by Taro before...?" "Oh, yeah..." "Heya! Soldier, there's always next time on the next episode of Ultraman Reuz" "I feel like somehow, Reuz is capable enough to battle monsters and Ultra's just like Ginga did" "But still, Reuz seems still young to battle strong oppenent just like when he battle Axul Dark" "Yo, Ultraman Reuz Fans and Ultraman Reuz episode liker, just now you saw how Reuz beat Gazort, is it similar how the fighting style he use like UltramanTiga done battle agains Gazort once?" said Galkimess "Just wait the answer to the next episode of Ultraman Reuz series, Episode 9" "Or, just gave the answer on the comment system and we will wait until the created read and check the answer them for you" "Oi, i tough we just hosting to watch how Reuz fighting, every battle he end up?" said Galberos "Curse You Galberos!" "Curse You!" "Fish!" "Curse You Fish!" "Dude! I'm a black monster, hensem and tall..while you are skinny, ugly and short, all girls like Black monster..." said Galberos "I'm not ugly, lot's of girl love me..." replied back Gorzelium "Well yeah, Black monster never run from disaster..." "Well, not like we're asia, we're never panic" "Well yeah, when Godzilla attack and rampaging the city, japanese monster run and shouted "Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" screaming like a girl. "That's Godzilla, this show about Ultraman" all the doll start to fight each other as a doll...? "Everyone, let's watch the next episode of Ultraman Reuz next time. Don't forget, to watch it every saturday at 9.30 a.m after Kamen Rider Gaim episode. See You Later!" said Taro Next Time On Ultraman Reuz Insert Song, Life Is Showtime Hibiki appeared infront of the school, his eye glows red. "There's an evil, he use his partner as an excuses to him to take over Marina.." said Gramps Shogi Haruto were suck in into a strange hole and enter in the past life of his childhood friend, Marina. "This is, Marina memory" said Haruto A man wearing white detective suit, and he wear fedora hat on his head, Haruto knows who is him. "Boss!" "Haruto disappeared, i don't know where he is..." "Ever since that, i know the past can kill your life, but you must overcome it, Marina" said Kaze Marina memory began to crack, something coming out from the cracking. "Why did you do this to Marina-chan...Hibiki!!" shout Haruto Jean-Bot fighting with illusions of Monster, created by Ultraman Dark. He enter Marina memory to destroy Haruto. Reuz seems been overpowered by Ultraman Dark, Ultraman kick Reuz on the face while perform a bicycle kick toward Reuz. "Naomi Honda is...." Naomi Honda appeared pick up Marina Suzuki, or Haruto knew, her real name is, the past time of Marina. "Marina...this is Marina childhood life before she ever meet me..." Reuz took the final lap to battle Ultraman Dark. Next time on Ultraman Reuz. Song End Ultraman Reuz And Ultraman Brothers Movie Trailler Haruto at the air port, wearing black sweater like Haruto Soma wear in Kamen Rider Wizard, pink T-shirt inside and blue jeans. He also wearing Ray Band spectacles. But luck down, someone set up the wrong plane for him, end up at Tokyo but passing the past time, to Ultraman Draco world before he ever set foot on earth and meet Takato. "Nani, i tough my plane was fly off to Hawaii, why i stuck at Tokyo..." ask Haruto "Help Us, Young Hero...." Four Hell Kings, Alien Metal, Alien Trigger, Alien Eternal, Alien Heat appeared at the space ship, they were the one who brough Haruto here on Draco world, they want to study about the Ultra Brothers who have seal away their leader, DeathJoker. "After all this pass, we wil revive back our boss..." "Ultraman Reuz has no chance to battle we all..." Koyomi Kagawa appeared as she want to meet Haruto. Takato as a 7 years old boy, meeting up hating Ultraman's and PASM with some reason, only Koyomi belive Haruto is the final hope to bring back Takato oldself. Insert Song, Life Is Showtime Ultraman Reuz battling the first hell kings, Alien Metal. "Haruto, i know you are the only one who can suspass all of us..." said Takato's father "Ultraman's from other universe..?" "Acctually, we are legendary Ultra, we hear that my faughter Koyomi ask for your help using her power...." Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Mebius appeared as the four Ultra that seal away DeathJoker. "You are all died...!!!" shout Alien Eternal Reuz is seeing with new power, forms and magic. "Ruez...." The End Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz